Russian Roulette
by Blauer Schmetterling
Summary: Quizá Aomine ha sido el que ha puesto en el tambor las balas que algún día lo llevarán a la desgracia. Fanfic metafórico; re-subido.


Kise se está empezando a preguntar cuándo Aomine empezó a _jugarse_ la vida a la _ruleta rusa_ pero parece que él mismo ha puesto las balas que algún día le llevarán a la desgracia. El rubio lo observa casi con nostalgia tras haber pasado por la derrota a manos de Kuroko, ¿le llegará también al moreno el día de ser derrotado, de que la bala que estaba seguro que jamás se dispararía estallase contra su cabeza y le devolviese de golpe a la _realidad_?

Aomine está tentando cada vez más a su suerte, cree que es invencible, que jamás nadie podrá vencerlo y que sus rivales se quedaran en la batalla - en ese pequeño _juego_ - sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Kise no puede decirle nada, porque le duele y también ha pasado por eso. De alguna forma, todos han pasado por eso en la Generación de los Milagros - menos Kuroko, por supuesto - pero sabe que ninguno se está arriesgando como lo está haciendo el número cinco de Touou; o quizás le duele más porque después de todo el menor ha significado para él mucho más que el resto y prefiere no pensar en eso.

Durante todo el partido confía en poder hacer algo para quitarle el revólver de las manos antes de que salga realmente herido, pero lo máximo que puede hacer es tener sus esperanzas por los suelos una vez más cuando es Aomine quien sostiene la pistola con sus dedos y le dispara. Y ha sido tan iluso que ni siquiera el dolor que siente en las piernas se puede comparar con el punzante dolor que se ha depositado en su pecho como un viejo amigo, como si realmente le hubiesen lanzado un misil, sólo que al corazón en vez de a sus sesos. Ha descubierto, además, que las lágrimas son más amargas tras pasar el tiempo y todo aquello que ahora parece tan lejano - como sus entrenamientos a solas con Aominecchi - no ha sucedido hace más de un año.

Ni siquiera puede camuflar el dolor tras una sonrisa pícara como hace siempre, tampoco puede restarle importancia a pesar de la costumbre que ha cogido de no mostrar su verdadera angustia. Las bromas sobran también y lo máximo que alcanza a hacer es aceptar la mano de su capitán para irse de aquel sitio inundado de malos recuerdos.

Llegada la Winter Cup, no recuerda ningún entrenamiento más duro por el momento; ni los de Teiko, tiene que decir. Ha aprendido a no ser tan impulsivo, tomarse las cosas con calma y saber que la próxima vez que entre al terreno de juego va a ganar. Va a hacerlo, porque no puede soportar más balas enterrándose en su piel por más que lo intente. Y su mejor esfuerzo quizás no es el más fuerte, pero tampoco es algo despreciable.

Cuando Akashi les cita encima de las escaleras, siente que todo le da igual. Ha visto a Aomine, pero presta más atención al mensaje que le llega al teléfono de una fan; ni siquiera su voz le tiembla a responderle quién es, porque no tiene nada de ocultar y él tampoco es nadie para tener que darle explicaciones. Nota que se enfada, pero sigue sonriendo a pesar de ello y decide pasar del tema. Está tan destrozado que, aunque le importe, su cuerpo no parece sufrir más daños de los que ha recibido. O quizás simplemente se ha acostumbrado a la agonía interna y, siendo ese el caso, hasta lo agradece.

La primera ronda ha sido sencilla de ganar y los siguientes equipos parecen ser Touou y Seirin. Tras quedarse observando entre el público, se repite a sí mismo que solamente está viendo el partido por Kuroko aunque su mirada se fije varias veces en el jugador estrella que juega contra el susodicho.

Puede notar la tensión en el aire, y realmente una exclamación de sorpresa y admiración escapa de sus labios cuando el peliazul - esa mejorada sombra - da a conocer su nueva técnica. No evita preguntarse si esta vez la pistola caerá de las manos de Aomine y, aunque lo hace por apenas un punto, eso le es suficiente a Kise para que una nueva llamarada de esperanza sustituya, de nuevo, al dolor.

Pero lo que no espera es que todo siga igual, que Aomine no cambie ni un ápice y que se vuelva incluso más competitivo. O, al menos, así lo ve él tras darse cuenta de que el chico no ha llamado. ¿Se habrá aferrado el más moreno al arma aunque se haya disparado? ¿Querrá continuar probando suerte tras haber sobrevivido aunque eso le lleve a un destino cada día más incierto?

Quizás simplemente tiene que darle su tiempo hasta que termine de asimilar la bala directa en su cabeza. Ni siquiera lo ve cuando termina el partido contra Haizaki, aunque juraría que ha estado entre la gente todo el tiempo. De todas formas, no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso porque aún siente sus extremidades inferiores dolidas por el partido y por esa falta que su ex-compañero de equipo le había causado.

Su pierna aún no se ha recuperado del todo cuando juega contra Seirin, y realmente se siente desfallecer al perder de nuevo con Kuroko. Sonríe, porque es el deber de alguien que ha perdido tras un partido justo y felicita la victoria aunque arrastre los pies hasta el vestuario mientras las lágrimas le están inundando.

Joder, se siente tan mal. ¿Por qué todo le está saliendo fatal?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vuelve a caer su barrera de seguridad por culpa de la derrota y lo que menos espera es que, en ese mismo día, un muchacho menor que él de ojos azules y tez morena le espere al salir de los vestuarios.

Tras mirarlo a los ojos y tener una corta conversación sabe que Aomine ha dejado el arma en alguna parte del camino, y que ya no es ese joven ambicioso que se cree el rey del mundo tras probar suerte una y otra vez sin que nada salga del tambor, porque ha terminado sucediendo. Se ha acabado la fortuna y el azar; quizás sepa cómo hay que girar el tambor para que no se dispare la bala, pero si aprieta el gatillo se está exponiendo de todas formas.

Y, en apenas unos minutos, siente que puede tomarle de la mano y esperar que las cosas mejoren aunque sean solamente un poco.


End file.
